Loving her
by ninarhea
Summary: Why are they together? How did it happen? You ask, well read and find out! Sakuno/Yukimura
1. Chapter 1

Loving her

Ryuzaki Sakuno/ Yukimura Seiichi

Summary: Why are they together? How did it happen? You ask, well read and find out Sakuno/Yukimura

AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you like this story; this story is not like 'changing of heart' it is different, so hope you enjoy it. I kind of change many things so, hope you like it. This happened after the nationals. Let us just say that Seigaku won.

Chapter 1 the revelation

"Saku-chan! Look out!!" cried a terrified Kikumaru Eiji.

Ryuzaki Sakuno was crossing the street towards the Seigaku regulars when she heard Eiji shout, she immediately noticed a car speeding towards her, she was frozen because of shock, so the driver seeing her tried to stop but failed and hit her.

"Anyone take her to a hospital…" Sakuno heard before she lost consciousness.

-At the hospital-

Two days after

Ryuzaki Sumire was beside Sakuno's hospital bed when she heard the door open, the regulars walked in with a fruit basket and flowers.

"Hello everyone, thank you for visiting" Sumire said with a sad voice, the doctors told her that Sakuno was hit quite hard, so she has a concussion and they don't know when she will wake up.

"It is our pleasure to visit Ryuzaki-chan, coach." Tezuka kunimitsu answered in a polite manner.

"How is she doing?" asked Fuji Syusuke

"Well, she hasn't awakened yet, because of that the doctors are starting to worry now, and there are no signs whatsoever that she will be waking up soon. They told me that normal concussion patient shows some kind of signs. So they are really watching her closely."

"What happened to the driver?" Eiji asked seriously. Without acting jolly like his usual self.

"He apologized and told me the whole story, I have already forgiven him, and I didn't bother asking him to pay for Sakuno's hospital bill because I noticed that he can't afford it and also someone already offered to pay it no matter how much it cost."

"What about Sakuno's parents? Are they aware of what happened?" Oishi inquired.

"Yes…as a matter of fac-"suddenly there was stirring motion on the bed, they all turned towards it to see what is happening.

They were all very glad when Sakuno who was unconscious for 2 days, opened her eyes and smiled at them.

"Hello everyone, where am I? Why are you all staring at me?" Sakuno was blushing because everyone has their eyes set upon her.

"Sakuno! I'm glad you're awake! Finally!" Sumire exclaimed then she hugged Sakuno with tears running down her cheeks. "I was so worried" was all she can say while crying.

"Nya Saku-chan, I'm glad you're finally awake, I really missed you." Eiji said.

"What happened?" she asked.

Tezuka explained everything to her, contrary to popular belief Tezuka can speak and be a caring guy, if he wants to. Tezuka was quite close to Sakuno though not many knows it. He has a soft spot for Sakuno.

"Thank you, Mitsu-kun for explaining." Tezuka just nodded.

Sakuno was close to all the regular members, and also she has long out grown her crush on Echizen Ryoma, and now they are just really close friends.

She is also quite popular, she isn't so shy anymore, she also has her own fanclub with many members that is because:

She is stunningly beautiful, now that she wears her hair in a pony tail or just let it loose, she also gained height.

She has many talents, she is a regular member and the captain of the girl's tennis team, well at first many were against a freshmen being the captain but when the coach suggested a match, one on one with Sakuno, they all agreed and got beaten, and another thing she can sing really well, someone even said that her voice is likening to an angel.

She also is very friendly and she has many friends from other school that is also popular, mainly the tennis regulars.

Many more reasons…

They saw that in Inui's data notebook.

"Sakuno I already told your parents that you have woken up, they said that they can't come but your niichan is on his way here." Her grandmother said.

"Okay, Obaachan" Sakuno replied.

Many looks were exchanged before Kawamura said," Sakuno, you didn't tell us that you have an older brother."

"Ah…that is because he is my step brother, his father and my mother married when I was 7 years old, we are quite close but he prefers to keep quiet about our relationship, he said that he doesn't want anyone bothering me because of him. In fact all of you know him, he is a tennis captain in…" she was interrupted when someone entered the door without knocking and headed to Sakuno.

"Atobe-san what are you doing here? nya!!" asked a surprised Eiji.

Atobe didn't answer him instead he asked Sakuno," Lil sis, Are you alright now?"

"Keigo-nii I'm alright now, you were quick, what did you do, tell the driver to fly the Limousine."

"Of course I will be quick in coming here, I was really worried so I kept my phone with me at all times, in case I get a call about you."

Sakuno just realized how much she had worried her brother when he said that his phone was with him 'all the time', Sakuno knew how Keigo-nii hated to bring his phone always, he hated to read all his fangirls messages to him, he didn't even give them his cell phone number yet they still found out his contact number.

Sakuno smiled brightly at Atobe and pulled him into a hug, she whispered," Sorry for worrying you, I didn't mean it." While a tear slip down her cheek which she wiped discreetly using Atobe's shirt.

Atobe has a gentle compassionate look during that time but when someone suddenly coughed, making him notice that the Seigaku regulars were there watching them.

"Sis, there are audience watching us." With that he released himself from the hug.

"As I have told you, all of you knows my niichan quite well, he is none other than Atobe Keigo."

"But Sakuno why is it you are a Ryuzaki while he is an Atobe?" asked Oishi.

Sakuno was about to answer when Atobe said, "Her true surname now is Atobe but she was encouraged to use the surname Ryuzaki for her safety, but many of our acquaintances knows that Sakuno is my sister, so there is always a threat to her."

"Being an Atobe is very dangerous, because of our fortune, many will try to kidnap us for ransom, but as an Atobe you are required to study a bit of self defense, in case anything goes wrong."

All the Seigaku regulars were shocked by what they found out, not only that, they are also shock because Atobe was acting pretty normal and not arrogant, like he always does.

Atobe seeing their shocked expression, smirked and said," I know that you are all struck by my beauty!"

Sakuno rolled her eyes at this and grabbed Atobe's hand, Atobe sensing this looked at her and smiled.

"Seeing as you are awake and well, I guess I will be bringing you home now." Atobe then snapped his fingers and two nurses and a doctor appeared, the doctor did a last check-up on Sakuno and advised her to rest for a day or two then he gave instruction to the nurses to take of Sakuno's dextrose.

When all was done and they were ready to go, they headed to the main exit and there was a Limousine waiting for them.

"Obaachan would you like a ride home?" Atobe asked Sumire.

"No thank you, we still have our tennis training at Seishun, well Sakuno, goodbye, see you tomorrow, rest! Okay?"

"Okay Obaachan, uhm…please inform Coach Nanao about what happen to me, she may be wondering why I was absent for 2 days straight."

"Don't worry Sakuno, they already know, in fact they have visited you last Monday but you were still unconscious that time, so everything is cleared."

"Oh… I see, in that case we will be going, goodbye, see you tomorrow! Thank you for everything!"

Everybody bid their goodbyes and watch as the Limousine sped off until it was out of sight.

"That was quite a big shock, can you imagine Sakuno and Atobe are half siblings, they are liketotal opposite type of people, but it is also a shock when Atobe talked to us normally, right Mamushi?" Momoshiro asked.

"Yes it is a shock, wait! Who are you calling mamushi!! Are you picking a fight?" Kaidoh cried.

The two were about to exchange blows when Tezuka commanded them to stop, and after that they decided to go back to Seigaku to train more.

What they didn't know is that someone was behind a bush listening to them, and that person got an earful of the conversation, it is none other than Mizuki with Yuuta.

"This interesting piece of news, Atobe Sakuno it doesn't suit her…my opinion…" Mizuki said with an evil gleam in his eyes. Yuuta just shivered because of the evil aura surrounding his friend, he already knows what his friend his planning, and he will just wait and see what will happen.

'Something bad will happen to that big mouth of yours someday…' Yuuta thought.

Meanwhile in the Limousine Atobe and Sakuno was just sitting there in silence when Atobe spoke up.

"Lil sis, I would like to ask you something, there was an agent who talked with mom that who would like for you to model for them, do you want to do it?" Atobe asked.

"Keigo-nii you already know the answer to your question, and it is no, why do they keep on asking me when they already know that I will decline." Sakuno said with a sigh.

"Ah…and I also know the reason why you are declining their offers, because quote and un quote, you said 'I just want a simple life'… but you know sis, with a face like yours and talents like yours, and a huge fan club, it is not a simple life and to top it all of being an Atobe is not a simple life even if you are in disguise."

"Yeah I know, I know, and this incident has to happen now, argh!! My fan club will probably stack my whole classroom with gifts and flowers; I tell you Keigo-nii my life is not simple now what more if I became a model? "

"Yah, your right, life is hard but we can both get through together, and to that comment of your that your classroom will be full, I don't think a classroom will be enough, with all your fan club boys and girls, maybe it will take up your tennis field, classroom, and locker." Atobe teased.

Atobe then noticed that Sakuno was getting sleepy so what he did is he laid Sakuno's head on his lap and started stroking her hair, in response Sakuno just mumbled a small thank you.

'I don't think anyone will be good enough for my sister.' Atobe thought to himself.

When they reached their mansion, Sakuno was still fast asleep, so Atobe decided to carry her off to their room; Sakuno didn't wake when Atobe laid her down on her green king size bed.

Even though they are really rich and the house has many huge rooms, they both decided to share the biggest room of all, because this house was theirs and their parents doesn't really sleep in this house, the Atobe family has dozens of big houses, they also have cottages, so their parents has their own house to sleep in. they also have many servants in all houses, you can see how rich they are.

This particular house of theirs is Atobe and Sakuno's favorite because of the memories they have of it. There are about 10 or more rooms, in each room there are 2 king size bed and a television, but Atobe and Sakuno's room can be seen when you entered their house and look up to the second floor between the twin staircases was a double wooden-door. And at the back of the mansion you can see a terrace outside their room.

Their room has two king size bed, two big wardrobes, two computers with all the settings needed, a playstation 2, two bathroom with Jacuzzi, two laptop, two portable DVD player, a DVD player connected to their mini movie screen, two lamps, a big sofa they can lie down on, it is like a bed and it is between both their beds, a refrigerator and a portrait in which both of them are in. It was a very very cozy room.

Atobe went to lie down on the sofa, and then he turned on the television quietly. After two hours Sakuno began to stir on the bed signaling Atobe that she was about to wake up. Atobe quickly turned off the television and sited himself beside Sakuno.

"Are you awake?" Atobe asked gently.

"Yes, I had a good sleep, it's the best sleep I had in ages."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, I was planning to watch a movie; we just bought a new DVD right? Well let's watch it and after that we can prepare ourselves for the family dinner with mom and dad." Seeing Atobe eyes widen a little when she said that. She said to him, "Keigo-nii do you think I don't know our parents well? With this accident happening to me, I'm sure they told you that they want to see me at dinner time in some restaurant. Correct?"

"Yes, I was going to tell you later but I guess you are really sharp with family matters." Atobe said with a grin.

So they watched a movie in their room and then when it was finished, it was already 5:30 pm so they prepared their selves, Atobe told Sakuno that she need to wear a dress because the restaurant is a high class one and only semi-formal or formal attire is allowed.

When they were finished, it was already 6 pm, so they hurriedly but gracefully went to the car that was taking them to the restaurant, they arrived at the restaurant exactly 6:30 pm because there was traffic it has taken 30 minutes drive.

When they walked inside all heads turned to them, every girl thought 'what a handsome boy' and every boy thought 'what a beautiful girl'. Atobe was wearing a black suit with a rose in the chest pocket; he looks like an idol, while Sakuno was wearing a green spaghetti strapped dress reaching her feet, so it conceals her foot wear. She curled her hair about 4 inches before the end of her long hair. She was really beautiful.

They approach a table where two old couples were sitting, then they bowed to the couple and Atobe held Sakuno's chair for her and then he sit himself down.

"You two are really a sight to behold, when you entered the restaurant every head turned to look at you both…" their mom said teasingly.

They just smiled and said thank you.

"Sakuno are you alright now? Your Obaachan told us everything. We were worried but can't see you because of many company meetings." Their dad asked.

"I am alright now. It is no problem now." Then their dinner was served and they ate in silence, because they have a no talking while eating policy.

Suddenly a phone rang, it was Atobe's cell phone at first he didn't want to be rude to his parents so he ended the call, but the caller was quite determined he be answered, Atobe was about to turn of his phone when his father said he can answer it.

"Hello? Who is this?" Atobe asked he was a little irritated.

"Atobe this is Yuushi, I have a bad news to tell you."

"What is it? I'm in a middle of a family dinner."

"Well…Everyone in Hyotei received a text message saying Sakuno is your sister, in the message was an attached video record and in it is the conversation of the Seigaku regulars when they were talking about the two of you when you both left them in front of the hospital."

"How did this happen and why now?" Atobe asked no one in particular.

"Atobe your fan girls will be pestering Sakuno now and may be if worse comes to worst someone will bully her."

"Yuushi I want you to find out who send that message and if it was only sent to Hyotei, but I doubt that, I want that person in front of me tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay Atobe. Bye."

"Keigo-nii, what happen and who was that?"

"It was Yuushi, he said that all the student in Hyotei received a message saying you are my sister."

"So that is the thing that made you show some of your wrinkles."

"This is not a joke sis, you might be in danger because of my fan girls…"

With that Sakuno laughed, "Keigo-nii what can they do to me, we both studied martial arts and we both are black belters, and what do you think of your fans, Monsters? Well… they are only fan girls, I'm sure my fans will protect me." Atobe was still not reassured but just nodded.

"Okay with that said and done, let's finish eating so we can all go home; we are tired because of all the meetings, so let us hurry."

When they were finished they said their goodbyes and take care and went their separate ways.

"Well this day is full of surprises…" Sakuno said.

"Yeah, sis you better be careful."

"Yes, yes I will be careful, at least now everyone knows I am your sister…and I am an Atobe." Sakuno said proudly.

Atobe just nodded his head and closed his eyes while thinking, who was the one responsible for spreading the news.

'That person better be sorry or else…' Atobe thought.

-

-

-

- End of chapter

Hey reviews people, I will update changing of heart next…. I hope you enjoyed this. Bye. Comment and suggestions say it in a review, not email because I seldom open my email. God bless all my readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Loving her

AN: hey everyone sorry for the long wait…here is the chapter 2 of Loving her, I hope you like it…reviews please, well enjoy everyone! I think my style of writing changed a bit.

Ps. I saw all your messages and reviews, thank you for patiently waiting. I really do appreciate all the kind words of encouragements. It motivated me in putting out this chapter. I really do hope you like it.

Chapter 2 'The engagement'

"Sis, are you sure you want to attend classes today? If you're not feeling well, you can be excused from it, it's not a big deal." Atobe told Sakuno while wearing a worried frown.

"Keigo-nii, I'm feeling quite fine today, I don't like seeing you worry to much about me, it adds to your burdens, so stop okay? Anyway, did you found out the person responsible for spreading the news about us?"

"Yes, but don't concern yourself with none important matters. I'll handle it. You're never a burden to me, Sakuno, and it's my job as your brother to worry about you, remember that."

"Tell me who it is, it's also my life and how will you handle it?" Sakuno asked with a slight narrowing of her eyes. She doesn't know what her brother is planning to do to the person responsible, but one thing she knows is it isn't good.

"Yuushi told me that it was that guy from St. Rudolph, Misaki? No…that's not quite right, oh yes the name is Mizuki." 'Stupid name for a stupid person that can't keep his mouth shut, you just wait til I get a hold of you', Atobe mused.

"Oh, I remember him, it's no wonder the news spread so fast with his connection and lack of restraint, it is only natural, don't you dare do anything to him, okay Keigo-nii? I mean it, nothing."

"Yeah, Okay" Atobe agreed grudgingly. 'You lucky idiot, good thing my sister is kind, one more strike and I'll hunt you down'

With that said they went into their car, originally they take separate cars going to school to hide the fact they are related, but since the secret is out of the bag, they can enjoy this time together freely.

While in the car, Sakuno told Atobe all about the festival hosted by Rikkai dai and how her friend there invited her to have a special number with the Rikkai dai singing group.

"How did they hear you sing? As far as I know, you guard that voice of yours like a dog with a bone!"

"Excuse me, is that comparison really necessary and appropriate? I wasn't that bad, I just don't like singing publicly very much, since it draws too much attention to myself. Ugh. But there was a time that Shizune and Hitomi, used their best friend card on me, they asked me to perform with the Seigaku glee club and coincidently, the Rikkai Dais were there and heard me."

"I see, so when is it?" asked Atobe.

"Oh, it's this Saturday evening, in reality, I'm very nervous, that stunt with the Seigaku glee club took a all the courage I could muster up."

"Don't worry, you'll do great! But unfortunately, I can't come I have an important business meeting with father that day, I'm really sorry Saku…"

"It's okay, I'll just tell you all about it or maybe show you a video if ever they record it or something. What's the meeting about?" Sakuno interrupted.

"I don't know, but father said it's really important."

They arrived at Seigaku and their driver stopped in front of the school's gate; Sakuno, just about to close the car door, when she remembered something.

"I almost forgot to tell you that I will be coming home late today and the following two days because I will be rehearsing, so I will just text you okay? ".

When she entered her school many greeted her and asked how she was doing, she answered them patiently then went ahead to her classroom. She was thinking that after school she'd go to Seigaku glee club to ask for help.

"Miss Ryuzaki, a moment please." Her adviser said. Sakuno hurriedly went to her teacher's side.

"It has come to the school's notice that you'll be participating in Rikkai dai's festival this Saturday, you are hereby excused for today from all your class, as well as the next two days, you are to go to Rikkai dai to rehearse for the performance. That's all."

She contacted her driver and was immediately driven to Rikkai Dai. When she arrived, she saw many students were arranging their respective booths, the stage and decorating their school. Sakuno was about to go to the teacher's lounge, when someone called out her name.

"Sakuno!" Kirihara shouted, behind him were the regulars of Rikkai Dai, Yukimura, Sanada, Niou, Yagyuu, Renji, Jackal, Bunta.

"Akaya! Hello everyone!" greeted Sakuno.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kirihara.

"I am looking for the teacher's lounge, because I don't know where your glee club is."

"Why? Will you be singing with them?" asked Bunta.

"Yes, Haruhi was the one to ask me to do it."

While Sakuno, Bunta, Kirihara was chattering away, Yukimura was quietly observing Sakuno, while Sanada was just his normal strict self, in case the two boys were to do something wrong, Niou was about to prank some passer byes, Jackal was talking with Yagyuu about something, and the ever data man Renji was about to ask Sakuno about something.

"Sakuno, I wasn't able to ask Inui about this since I just received this news this morning, but I would like to ask, if the rumors pertaining Atobe Keigo and you are true?"

"Yes, it's true, I'm actually Atobe Sakuno; well news truly does travel fast." Sakuno confirmed while smiling at them.

"Data." Renji murmured at the same time jotting down the info in his book.

"But Sakuno! How can you possibly live with the egotistical man? Just a few minutes in his presence, with him going on and on about, 'oresame this, oresama that', can drive someone nuts!" Kirihara exclaimed.

"It's true that he loves himself, but he loves me more, and contrary to the popular belief, he's actually a very nice guy, you just need to get past his self centered ways."

There was an announcement and a girl's voice said, "Ryuzaki Sakuno, please proceed to the third floor music room. I repeat, Ryuzaki Sakuno, please proceed to the third floor music room." With that said it ended.

"Which way up? You know how I suck at directions." Sakuno asked the regulars.

"No worries Sakuno, we'll go with you!" answered Kirihara.

They hastily made their way to the third floor music room, it was lucky that everyone was to busy to gather around and pester the regulars. When they reached the said room.

"Good luck!" exclaimed Bunta and Kirihara.

"Thank you everyone!" said Sakuno.

Sakuno entered the music room and was greeted by a very panicky Haruhi, who immediately launched herself towards Sakuno for a friendly hug, looks more like a death hug actually.

"Where have you been, you took your time coming here! I was getting worried."

Sakuno told her everything that happened and then they started practicing the song she was going to sing. It was a fruitful rehearsal.

"Keigo! I have something to ask you."

"Yes father?"

"Do you know Yukimura Seiichi?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"What do you think of him?"

"He's the captain of Rikkai Dai and a very good student they say. I personally don't know him. Why the questions father?"

"Oh, I was merely curious…"

Atobe suppressed a shiver, he has a bad feeling about this and he doesn't know why.

"Hey Sakuno, my ride is here, are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at your house?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm sure. I'll just wait for my ride." 'It has been 20 minutes since I called, where is my car?' Sakuno thought.

"Okay, well if you say so, take care! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Sakuno waited for her car, she waited and waited until there were no students around her anymore, she was about to just walk home, when somebody asked from behind her.

"Ryuzaki-chan?"

Sakuno turned around and was surprised to see the captain of the tennis regulars of Rikkai Dai, Yukimura Seiichi.

"Yukimura-san what are you doing here?"

"I should be the one to ask you that. I was just doing my last rounds to check that everything is in order before I left. It is the job of the student council president after all, How about you?"

"I was waiting for my ride home, but it's already been about an hour now and yet no sign of my car, I was just about to walk home when you called me."

"Oh I see, why don't I drive you home?"

"No need! I don't want to be a bother!"

"It's okay, if you're living with the Atobe's then your house is on the way, it won't be a bother. I insist on driving you home."

"Well, okay. Thank you."

They walked silently towards Yukimura's car. During the ride, the only sound heard was when Yukimura asked the directions and Sakuno giving it. When they arrived, being a gentleman, Yukimura opened the door for Sakuno and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Sakuno was surprised to see someone she didn't know.

"Mother! Father! What are you doing here?" Yukimura asked.

"Ah, Seiichi! Perfect timing we were just about to fetch you at home to bring you here. We had a meeting with the Atobes about something important." His parents said. With an added stress to the word important, Yukimura was the only one who noticed it. So they all went inside together.

What greeted them was the sight of Sakuno's parents and Keigo arguing. "Mother, father, you can't do this to Sakuno, you will hurt her!"

"Why would they hurt me?" Sakuno asked, Keigo and their parents didn't notice Sakuno and the Yukimuras so they were surprised.

Sakuno's parents reacted immediately, they glared at Keigo signaling him to be silent, then they faced the Yukimuras, they said, "Please sit and we can now finalize our plan, Sakuno please sit as well…" Atobe senior said.

Sakuno started to become nervous, she didn't have any idea about what was about to happen but she does sense that it isn't good. When they were all seated, Atobe senior said, "Sakuno, we, your mom and I, with the Yukimuras have decided to merge our companies."

"Okay, that's good news, but why the serious faces and what was that fight with Keigo-nii all about?"

"Sakuno, we have your best interest at heart, so you should know that we really did think about this before deciding."

"What is it dad?"

"We decided that to strengthen the connection between our two families, we made the decision to let you marry Yukimura Seiichi."

Sakuno was shocked and feeling betrayed about the news that she just heard, Yukimura was just sitting there with no expression on his face.

"Mother, you can't do this to me! You didn't marry for anything but love! So why are you doing this to me? Marriage for me isn't associated with business! You should understand what I am telling you!" Sakuno cried out.

"Sakuno, dear, I hope you can just accept our decision, we know, I know what is best for you, believe me you might thank me someday." Sakuno's mom explained.

"This isn't fair." Sakuno murmured.

"We arranged for this Sunday to be the day when we will announce your engagement, then the next Sunday, the wedding will be held in our garden, you may invite your friends, but this wedding will be friends and family only, it will be a private ceremony." Atobe senior said.

"Your moms will be the one to pick the gown, dresses and will be the one to arrange everything, so don't worry about anything, just spent the next few days to get to know each other. I would like to add, that after the ceremony, you two will be living in the same house, and you are to share a room, that's part of the deal that was made, you understand?" Yukimura senior asked, no one answered.

"We'll leave the two of you alone for awhile, to talk." Sakuno's mom said. Everyone but the two remained.

No one spoke; awkward silence, then Yukimura put on his gentle smile and broke the silence, "That was unexpected."

"Unexpected? That's an extreme understatement! I can't believe my mom could do this to me, I mean, they kinda sold me, like a piece of meat! ughhhhhh! No offense meant Yukimura-san-"

"Call me Seiichi."

"I mean what they did- pardon?"

"I said call me Seiichi."

"You're not siding with them right? You're with me on this right? You don't want this right? Right?"

Yukimura suddenly approached Sakuno, making her move away from him, but he still came nearer and nearer until, Yukimura was right in front of her, kneeling, so that they'll be eye level.

"What are you doing?" Sakuno asked nervously.

Yukimura then placed both his hands on the backrest of the sofa, where Sakuno was sitting, caging her so there was no escape, and then he leaned down and said.

"I don't think it's a bad idea, I want to give this a try, I mean I feel there is something between us. I don't know what it is but there is something."

"Yes, there is, I'm getting irritated with you. Irritation is the thing between us!"

"I don't think so, why not try it, are you scared? Scared you'll like me?"

"That will never happen, I might not be able to do anything right now about this, but I'll make sure that I won't ever like you! You…you…. weird SADIST!"

"And I'll make sure, you'll like the real me, you'll see…" with that said Seiichi really shocked Sakuno by kissing her, it was a possessive yet gentle kiss. What surprised Sakuno even more was that, she was responding to it!

'What the heck is happening to me?" this was her very first kiss and she's finding it to be a very pleasurable experience.

Yukimura's arms then went around her waist and stood up with her, he then tightened his hold on her and held her more closely.

Suddenly a door creaked, making Sakuno push Yukimura away.

"I see that you both talked things out, and It seems to me that you both came to an understanding." Atobe senior said, Sakuno glanced at Seiichi, and saw that he was smiling his gentle (fake) smile like nothing happened.

"Yes, uncle, we talked and it was settled that everyday starting tomorrow, I would be the one to take Sakuno home, and I'll be excusing Sakuno in advance because we'll be late sometimes because I'll be taking her out on dates."

"Yes, that's good, we entrust her to you then." Sakuno's mom said.

With that said, the Yukimura's left, but before leaving Seiichi dragged Sakuno off saying he needed to say something to her in private.

When they were alone in a room, Seiichi abruptly spun around to face Sakuno and again kissed her, Sakuno tried to resist but to no avail, maybe because it was only a halfhearted struggle. She then surrendered to the kiss and began enjoying herself, slowly Seiichi crept his right hand upwards from Sakuno waist to the side of her chest, Sakuno then was startled and outraged, she push him away.

"You pervert!" Sakuno accused him. "Did you bring me here just to do that?"

"Well, not really, but it was too hard to resist you. Originally, I only wanted to ask what your cell phone number is." Seiichi grinned, not at all guilty for what he has done.

"I thought you were a gentleman, all the girls I know are saying that about you. What you are showing to me is the complete opposite of what they are saying, and I won't give you my number, you pervert!" with that said Sakuno strode out of the room with Seiichi silently following behind her.

Sakuno and the Atobes went with the Yukimuras to the front gate, while atobe and their parents were talking, Seiichi went near Sakuno and whispered,

"What your friends told you about me, you'll soon find out that many of the things they told you are a little tweaked from being a truth. You and Genichirou are the only ones who knows me, the real me. I'll make you like me, I have this unique charm, you know? Maybe, you should make more effort in getting to know me than listening to those rumors, but I like the fact that you were curious about me" With that he walked toward his car, before going in he looked towards Sakuno and winked.

Sakuno's parents then left after the Yukimuras, leaving Keigo and Sakuno alone.

"Sakuno, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess, there's really nothing I can do about it but be fine with it."

"Let's just rest, it was, after all a very stressful day, but Lil sis you know I'll always be here for you, nothing will change, if that 'fiancé' of yours hurt you in any way, you can always count on me, don't forget okay?"

"Yes and thank you Keigo-nii." Sakuno hugged her brother tightly pressing her face to his shirt so that he won't see her tears.

"I'm sure Yukimura Seiichi will treat you well and gently. He seems like a nice guy, and I'll even admit to you, that I don't have any complains about the guy, he'll be ALMOST perfect for you."

Sakuno then thought, 'you have no idea who you are talking about. Completely fooled.'

Late at night, Keigo was already asleep. Sakuno on the verge of falling asleep was startled when her phone unexpectedly rang. She looked wondering who is texting her so late at night. She received a message from an unknown source. It says,

_'Goodnight fiancée, sweet dreams, see you tomorrow, we have a date after school, don't forget.' _

Sakuno was wondering how in the world did Seiichi got her number so, she asked.

_Oh, I got your number from Renji, he's a very handy friend to have. You were pleased because I texted you right? *wink_

Sakuno smiled and thought, even though Seiichi was like that maybe it wasn't that bad being with him.

' I'll just see if I thought right, maybe I'll even starting to like that pervert.' She then replied.

_I was surprised but I was disturbed not pleased ;p see you tomorrow, and goodnight,_ Seiichi. Sakuno slept with a smile on her face.

-end of chapter 2-

AN. I wanted this kind of Yukimura, I have big plans for him. Well, I hoped you liked it.


End file.
